


Owl In The Window

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Inspired by the prompt "Steam"





	Owl In The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Owl in the window

by alloy

  
Steam. 

Windows misted. 

So cold outside.

A loved one waits for a lover.

Children fed and to bed, a warm meal in the oven, hot water in the kettle, a simple charm on the bath water.

A frown, frustration tempered by longing.

Why does Percy drag these things out so?

Was his life so cold and lonely and drab that he must suck the warmth and life from others.

Ron had made is choice long ago, a letter torn and thrown into the fire.

The door shudders open, the cold gusts in.

Hermione’s home.

“Your brother.” She announces. “Is a prat.”

Ron helps her out of her heavy coat, hugging her close, bringing warmth her chilled frame.

“You’ve only figured that out now luv?”

“Oh I knew years ago. That day in fifth year. I knew you were a man and Percy wasn't. That day the owl came to the Gryffindor Common room window.”


End file.
